1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a power converter that includes a power-conversion semiconductor element is available (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-103623).
The foregoing publication discloses a semiconductor device (power converter) that includes an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT, a power-conversion semiconductor element), a lead frame electrically connected to the IGBT, and a mold resin provided to include therein the IGBT and the lead frame. In this semiconductor device, the lead frame protrudes from a side surface of the mold resin. Also, in this semiconductor device, it is considered that it is desired to mount a wiring board on the lead frame to establish electrical connection with an external device.